La Garnison
by Essou
Summary: Dans la plus grande école militaire des États-Unis, un petit groupe de recrues spécifiquement douées va faire des étincelles, en particulier deux prétendus rivaux. AU Militaire. Klance à venir. (Fanfic' test de moi même, la qualité sera pas extra.)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, je suis Essou, et je viens vous présenter ma première fanfic._

 _Bon j'ai mal découpé le tout donc les chapitres sont très courts, mais il y en aura 18. Au minimum. L'histoire peut s'arrêter au 18ème, mais au départ je pensais à une suite possible, une petite aventure, qui suivrait, m'enfin d'ici là..._

 _Donc comme vous l'avez compris, tout est déjà écrit, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y aura une fin._

 _Alors merci d'être ici pour lire, je sortirai la suite rapidement, et vous pouvez bien évidement me laisser une review, juste que je sache si ça vaut le coup de mettre la suite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – La garnison d'Arizona.**

Au milieu du désert d'Arizona, aux États-Unis, on pouvait voir – à quelques kilomètres de Tuba City, en s'éloignant un peu des chemins tracés - un immense bâtiment de béton en forme de U, dont l'entrée semblait être au bas de ce U, et dont une grande cour bordée de grillages électriques partait de l'intérieur du U, jusque quelques hectares plus loin.

Ce bâtiment ne comportait aucune inscription sur la façade, mais il peut toujours vous être utile pour le bien de cette histoire de connaître ses fonctions. Ainsi, laissez moi vous dire à quoi sert cet endroit. Nous sommes actuellement dans un centre de formation de futurs soldats en tout genre. Mais pas n'importe quel centre. Le meilleur. La Garnison qui recrute tous les meilleurs élèves des petites écoles de l'armée du pays.

Et c'est en cette fin d'hiver qu'une petite centaine de jeunes hommes se retrouvent en rang devant les marches menant aux portes de cette institution.

Et dans ces rangs, deux d'entre eux discutaient en chuchotant, bien que peu discrètement. Lance McClain, un grand brun à la peau mate, et son ami Hunk Garrett, plus petit, plus large et plus bronzé avec un bandeau jaune sur la tête, qui étaient bien contents de se retrouver ensemble ici sur une probabilité tellement minime.

C'est alors qu'un grand homme dont le grade visible sur sa veste imposait le respect sortit des portes automatiques de l'entrée principale. Il commença à se présenter, mais cela ne dérangea pas l'échange endiablé sur la meilleure façon de préparer des enchiladas des deux zigotos. Jusqu'à que leur voisin, un petit fin à lunettes et aux cheveux châtains, ne donne un coup dans les côtes de Lance.

« Hey ! Protesta ce dernier.

\- Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le lieutenant-colonel est en train d'expliquer certaines choses et à cause de vous, impossible d'écouter, répliqua froidement l'inconnu. »

Lance leva les yeux au ciel et fit comprendre à Hunk qu'ils venaient de rencontrer un rabat-joie, mais ne parla pas plus, car en effet... ils feraient bien d'écouter les instructions.

« … bien plus à la pointe que dans n'importe quelles écoles vous avez pu être avant. L'année se divisera en deux parties. La première, vous serez par équipe de trois aléatoire, selon les compétences de votre dossier pour qu'elle soit complète du mieux possible. J'entends par là qu'il y aura au minimum un support mécanique, et un combattant du terrain, le troisième pouvant être de n'importe quel type. La deuxième, sera plus libre... d'une certaine manière. Vos compétences, votre caractère, vos affiliations, tout sera analysé par des ordinateurs qui contrôleront les équipes que vous formerez. Elles seront plus grandes car vous passerez à des missions réalistes, en immersion. Bien alors vous allez pouvoir rentrer dans l'établissement. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous serez répartit en deux classes, aux mains d'un sergent. Vous le suivrez dans vos classes, il vous expliquera la suite. »

Le lieutenant-colonel se tue et fît demi-tour, disparaissant derrière les portes de la garnison.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est maintenant pour les reviews ! Vous avez les bases du milieu où tout se déroulera, j'espère que vous reviendrez pour le chapitre 2 !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, c'est encore Es' ! Ouais, le deuxième chapitre arrive déjà. Mais il est toujours aussi court (en gros chaque chapitre c'est une seule page openoffice donc ce sera toujours court), et c'est bien parce que c'est court que je poste déjà la suite. Genre, c'est un p'tite fanfic rapide juste histoire qu'vous ayez 2 minutes sans prise de tête quoi._

 _Bon j'espère qu'vous apprécierez cette suite. Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Un début d'année des plus normal.**

 _Le lieutenant-colonel se tue et fît demi-tour, disparaissant derrière les portes de la garnison._

Les deux sergents, en parfaite synchronisation, sortirent alors. Le découpage des classes fût simple. Les élèves étant littéralement rangés, la première moitié partit avec l'un d'eux. Et la deuxième avec l'autre un roux moustachu qui fît rire nos deux amis.

Vous l'avez compris, Lance et Hunk se retrouvèrent donc dans la deuxième classe, en compagnie de leur ami le rabat-joie.

Une fois dans la salle aux airs d'amphithéâtre, le sergent se présenta.

« Bonjour à tous, alors je suis le Sergent Coran, vous serez la Classe 2. Vos groupes seront choisis dès demain, en attendant vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre chambre. Chaque chambre est individuelle, vous les trouverez dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment. Vous allez vous lever un par un, et vous présenter devant moi. Je vous donnerai une feuille avec vos informations pour votre nouvelle année. Le service du self commence à 19 heures, vous avez alors jusqu'à 19h45 pour vous présentez. Et il faudra finir avant 20h30. Vous savez tout pour le moment. »

Et ainsi, les élèves commencèrent à se présenter. Lance apprit que le rabat-joie portait en fait un nom : Pidge Gunderson. Et il faillit faire un malaise en découvrant son rival, oui oui de son ancienne école, j'ai nommé Keith Kogane, un coréen aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Quelle déception qu'il soit là lui aussi.

Malheureusement pour lui cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Il allait de déception en déception en découvrant du boudin blanc au dîner. Il ne supportait pas ce faux boudin, avec Hunk, ils formeraient le syndicat contre le boudin blanc. Puis en se retrouvant dans la même équipe que Monsieur le rabat-joie.

Enfin, il était aussi avec Hunk, et cela lui faisait bien plaisir.

Et le début d'année se passa... comme il se passa.

Lance découvrit qu'au fond Pidge était quelqu'un d'assez sympa. Et talentueux il fallait l'avouer. Un ordinateur entre les mains, et il pouvait vous faire exploser la Lune. Il devint très vite un bon ami d'Hunk, les deux étant des supports mécaniques : Hunk l'ingénieur, et Pidge l'inventeur.

Leur équipe fût vite connue comme la plus désastreuse dû à la mauvaise entente qu'il y avait au début et qui causa quelques dégâts, mais aussi car parfois leur tireur, Lance, était excellent mettant à terre tout ennemis, mais d'autres fois, il était désastreux et foutait la mission en l'air en se ventant trop pour rien.

La rivalité de Lance pour Keith devint aussi une des bases de cette classe, une légende qui devait être là pour que la classe fonctionne. Comme quoi, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes facilement.

Oh, et n'oublions pas. Allura, une belle femme aux cheveux blancs contrastant avec sa peau bronzée, qui contrôle l'infirmerie de la garnison. Lance, qui est un grand dragueur, aime beaucoup passer du temps là-bas histoire de la charmer. Bien que cela ne semble pas fonctionner.

Comme je le disais, le début d'année se passa, comme il se passa.

* * *

 _Alors voilà, oui c'est une manière de finir vite ce qui nous intéresse pas..._

 _Je suis désolé ! C'est une histoire qui aurait pu être vachement plus détaillée ou je sais pas, mais voilà. Prochain chapitre on commence la "deuxième partie" de l'année, et après on aura un peu plus d'interaction. J'espère que vous êtes patients, je vais m'excuser encore mais on va dire, pour que vous me pardonniez, que ce n'est qu'une fanfic test :o_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien l'bonsoir, voilà l'chapitre 3. On se rapproche de la fin courage ! (Joke, y a trop de petits bouts comme ça.) Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai commencé, je continuerai. En plus, comme je relis le texte avant de poster (oui normal me direz vous), j'arrive à voir les trucs qui vont pas trop pour en faire une bonne fanfic (on se débrouille comme on peut quand on commence seul dans ce monde sauvage qu'est la fanfiction)._

 _Mais du coup toi qui lit ça, je sais que tu t'es retrouvé ici par mégarde, aimant Voltron, et sûrement le Klance. Ainsi je ne peux que t'assurer que la prochaine réjouira beaucoup plus tes papilles de lecteur déchaîné !（・ｗ・）_

 _Enfin stop la pub pour ma belle fanfic en préparation (j'en suis beaucoup plus fière pour le moment je dois l'avoue quand même (╯°▽°)╯ ) et puis merci quand même d'être encore là, même si j'vous connais pas j'vous aime._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Quand la deuxième partie de l'année débute.**

 _Comme je le disais, le début d'année se passa, comme il se passa._

La deuxième partie de l'année allait commencer en ce beau matin de printemps. Les élèves étaient impatients de devenir enfin de « vrais » soldats, avec des missions qui changeront de leur routine, qui consistait plutôt à aller se rouler dans la poussière de la cour de l'établissement et la boue. Tous étaient persuadée que le début de l'année se faisait en hiver pour être sûr que les étudiants auront le droit aux pires conditions sur les parcourt du débutant. Affirmation démentie par le Sergent Coran, mais pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance...

Revenons-en à cette période de changement.

Le Sergent Coran entra dans la salle, ce qui fut suffisant pour que le silence se fasse sans délai d'attente. Il commença à ré-expliquer le fonctionnement puis sépara la classe en différents groupes d'une douzaine de personnes. Les fameux groupes construits sur leurs affinités de « talent ».

Hunk et Pidge rigolèrent.

Et Lance commença à pester de se retrouver encore une fois avec celui qu'il nommait mullet-boy, c'est-à-dire Keith.

Heureusement, il pu faire taire ses deux amis, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent avec le duo explosif.

Coran qui finissait de s'occuper des groupes précédents arriva jusqu'à eux, et leur dit :

« Alors comme vous l'avez entendu lorsque je l'expliquais aux autres, votre groupe sera, la plupart du temps, coupé en deux, mais vous pourrez choisir avec qui vous mettre dans la mesure du possible. Votre salle particulière est la B-420. Je vous laisse y aller, le Corporal Takashi Shirogane vous y attend, il sera désormais votre superviseur.. »

Une fois le sergent parti, Lance se retourna vers Hunk des étoiles dans les yeux.

« J'y crois pas. Le Corporal Shiro ! Hunk tu entends ça, l !

\- Oui, oui j'ai entendu, répondit blasé le concerné.

\- Ce mec est une légende ! Et on va l'avoir comme prof ! J'veux une photo avec lui ! Plein de photos même ! Quand j'dirai ça à ma famille, ils y croirons pas autrement !

\- Faut que tu redescendes maintenant l'imbécile. T'as déjà rencontré des hommes plus important que lui ici, coupa Keith qui commençait déjà à être ennuyé de cet abruti qui semblait lui être attitré. »

Alors durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle B-420, Lance se tue et bouda - dans une moue tout à fait enfantine – car aucun de ses prétendus amis ne l'avaient soutenu. Vous parlez d'amis, ils semblaient surtout bien content que l'autre mullet l'ait fait taire.

Une fois dans leur nouvelle classe, le Corporal Shiro, comme il leur demanda en effet de l'appeler, leur expliqua le principe des groupes, et des missions en immersion.

Et leur première journée se termina sur du cours théorique des plus ennuyant. Faisant redescendre la frénésie des jeunes soldats.

Mais du cours primordial pour vouloir croire pouvoir réussir une mission et pour éviter de se blesser ; comme le fait que, malgré le nom de réalité virtuelle, ils posséderont de véritables armes dans les mains durant ces missions.

Après une semaine entière de cours bête et stupide – pour les élèves on le rappelle – le Corporal Shiro leur promit qu'ils auraient leur première mission.

* * *

 _Bon j'ai déjà tout dit, à la prochaine j'espère !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à vous, et voilà le chapitre 4 de La Garnison et si j'ai une chose à ajouter c'est merci d'avoir lu jusque-là déjà !_

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise encore juste assez pour que vous restiez un peu plus longtemps avec moi, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Une première mission désastreuse, partie 1**

 _[...] Le Corporal Shiro leur promit qu'ils auraient leur première mission._

Au petit matin, Lance se réveilla très tôt, stressé par cette journée tant attendue. Leur première mission. Il n'était absolument pas serein, surtout avec son début d'année qui n'avait pas était aussi fabuleux qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait l'impression de se jeter dans l'inconnu alors que, ne nous mentons pas, cela faisait déjà des années qu'il était en école militaire.

Ne pouvant attendre à ne rien faire, il se leva et se prépara.

Arrivant dans la classe après un petit déjeuner rapide, il pensait pouvoir être le premier. Mais à sa surprise et son désespoir, Keith était déjà présent.

Il s'assit à l'autre bout de la salle n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à interagir avec son « équipier ». Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de la même façon car malgré les efforts de Lance pour dissimuler son malaise, Keith ne fut pas berné. Et pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un Lance quand il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, sachant que ce dernier est un de ses ennuis quotidiens principaux ?

Il commença donc :

« Bon alors on est d'accord hein, on ne se met pas ensemble pour l'équipe. Tu es tellement mauvais, je voudrais pas que tu fasses rater ma mission. »

Lance se sentit alors nauséeux. Keith voulu continuer attendant une réponse du brun, mais il n'eut pas le temps, ce dernier se levant d'un coup pour sortir. Bousculant sur son passage Hunk et Pidge qui passaient la porte, il couru jusqu'aux toilettes, où il vida le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac.

Entrant dans la salle, Hunk lança un regard accusateur sur Keith, et Pidge un regard interrogateur. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, il répondit simplement que Lance avait l'air de ce sentir mal depuis qu'il était arrivé. Bien qu'un léger rougissement au niveau des oreilles, le trahit, ce que Pidge ne rata pas. Il sortit donc dans l'intention de voir son ami.

« Hey, comment ça va ?

\- Pas... vraiment bien.

\- Je sais pas ce que t'as dit Keith mais faut pas te mettre dans tous ces états pour cet abruti.

\- Non mais... c'est pas lui. Je crois que je suis juste un peu malade.

\- Tu penses ne pas pouvoir faire la mission ?

\- Si ! … Si si, je vais la faire.

\- Allez, viens, on retourne en classe ? Shiro va arriver. »

Il l'aida donc pour se relever de dessus la cuvette, et retournèrent ensemble dans leur salle.

Les groupes furent formés. Lance était toujours avec Hunk, et Pidge, et - bien que les autres, connaissant leurs résultats désastreux, ne souhaitaient pas vraiment se retrouver avec eux – Anselme Methelan et Justin Loyre. Ils étaient donc trois tireurs et deux ingénieurs dans leur équipe. Le reste de la classe formant une équipe de six dans laquelle se trouvait Keith.

Leur première mission était la même pour les deux équipes : traverser un entrepôt ennemi pour désamorcer une bombe. Comme c'était leur première fois en immersion, la bombe était un spécimen simple et assez connue, même pour quelqu'un d'autre que Pidge, et le temps donné pour la réussite était large.

Il furent donc emmenés dans une des salles de réalité virtuelle de la garnison, dans l'aile droite.

Après une courte discussion entre les membres de l'équipe sur le rôle qu'ils auraient, ils se mirent d'accord pour avoir les deux supports qui guideraient de loin, et les trois tireurs qui feront l'assault.

Les armes alors choisies, ils furent envoyés devant l'entrepôt du groupe terroriste virtuel ViperCircle.

* * *

 _*Ouiii enfin un peu d'action* Oui je sais, y s'passe pas grand chose dans cette fanfic', mais... tant pis._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Allez à bientôt pour la suite ! Si vous en êtes encore là, ça veut bien dire que vous allez au moins attendre que le Klance arrive !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut, voilà la suite !_

 _Toujours merci pour le temps que vous prenez à venir lire cette petite histoire, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir sur les stats que vous revenez toujours pour le nouveau petit bout d'histoire ! Bon bref : Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Une première mission désastreuse, partie 2**

 _Les armes alors choisies, ils furent envoyés devant l'entrepôt du groupe terroriste virtuel ViperCircle._

Hunk commença à guider ses camarades, à travers des oreillettes suivant les consignes de Pidge, et les trois tireurs avançaient lentement entre les containers qui s'empilaient autour d'eux..

Lance n'arrivait pas à se calmer, toujours fébrile de sa matiné. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes, son cœur résonnait dans toute sa tête, ses mains tremblaient. Il était parti un peu en retrait par rapport à ses coéquipiers, pour être derrière ses camarades, de façon à ce qu'il ne fasse pas tout foirer du début.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Pidge chuchota dans leurs oreillettes qu'un ennemi devait être à portée, et qu'ils devaient être très prudent. Justin tira une balle en silencieux. Il toucha sa cible. La voie était libre. La mission se déroulait jusque là sans accroc, mais un stupide membre de la VC trouva qu'il était une bonne idée que de débouler par un fin couloir entre deux containers au moment où Lance passait devant..

C'est alors que des tirs foireux se firent entendre, on entendit Pidge crier dans le microphone d'Hunk, un bruit de vomissement fut perceptible, et le bazars régnant fut indescriptible. Tout se calma lorsque le décor disparu, et qu'on pu apercevoir le corps de Lance, évanoui au sol.

Un peu plus tard, Lance ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le plafond blanc, et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Allura se présenta alors devant lui et lui demanda comment il allait.

« Ça va, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ma jolie. »

Allura leva les yeux au ciel, et lui annonça qu'il avait des visiteurs. Et merde, lui qui voulait un peu plus de temps seul à seul avec sa belle.

Pidge, Hunk et Shiro entrèrent ensembles dans l'infirmerie. Hunk dont le visage montrait l'inquiétude lui demanda lui aussi comment il allait.

« Tiens je viens de répondre exactement à la même question. Mais du coup la réponse est la même : ça va..

\- Pidge m'a dit que tu avait déjà vomit juste avant que la mission ne commence. Si tu étais malade tu aurais dû le dire, tu aurait dû ne pas la faire, annonça de but en blanc Shiro.

\- Oui, je sais Corporal, mais je voulais vraiment la faire... répondit-il en baissant les yeux, peiné.

\- Tu as mis ton équipe en danger.

\- Je... je sais, j'en suis conscient. Je m'excuserai devant eux...

\- Ahh... Bon... la prochaine fois : pas d'action stupide. Je te fais confiance. Et une équipe ça fonctionne sur la confiance.

\- Oui mon Corporal. Désolé. Merci. »

Shiro repartit de l'infirmerie. Hunk et Pidge essayèrent alors de remonter le moral à leur ami comme ils pouvaient, car lorsqu'Allura lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir, Lance ne montra pas de signe de joie d'être libéré de ci-tôt, et ne lança pas de compliment à l'infirmière. C'était le signe le plus grave qu'il pouvait donner.

Il remonta donc dans la salle, s'excusa de son comportement comme il l'avait dit à Shiro, et partit dans sa chambre, le cœur lourd.

Pour une première mission celle-ci avait était désastreuse.

* * *

Et bon week-end ! Vous êtes cool.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui c'est férié du coup j'ai pas eu DS ce matin et donc je peux poster la suite dès maintenant !_

 _Un peu de courage on arrive bientôt à la moitié ! c;_

 _Allez, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Comment Pidge voulu s'enterrer vivant.**

 _Pour une première mission celle-ci avait était désastreuse._

Mais le lendemain, Lance allait mieux. Déjà. En réalité il était un peu fatigué mais c'est qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors, bon ce n'est pas autorisé dans le règlement, mais un règlement, n'est-ce pas fait pour être transgressé ?

Il était monté sur le toit du U de béton, pour regarder les étoiles.

Ce grand bol d'air frais lui permit de remettre ses idées au clair. Il pensait avoir été stressé du matin, mais si tout venait du fait qu'il avait été malade, alors la prochaine fois il ferait mieux à tous les coups. Et concrètement... comment ne pouvait-il pas faire mieux, je vous le demande. Cette première mission était plus qu'un fiasco.

Ainsi, il retourna en classe en ignorant les commentaires de ses camarades. Il écouta le cours - celui-ci un peu penché sur les problèmes de la veille à la manière d'une une piqûre de rappel pour tous - sans signe qu'il allait mal, ce qui rassura grandement ses deux amis. D'autant plus lorsque celui-ci siffla en voyant la petite amie de Justin qui avait été autorisée à passer à la garnison aujourd'hui. Lance était bien redevenu lui même.

Et Keith se sentant un peu mal pour les méchancetés qu'il avait dit, pensant qu'il était en partie la cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, se fit aussi très discret. En bref une bonne journée pour eux.

Le jour d'une nouvelle mission arriva. Malheureusement pour Keith, il s'avéra que son caractère de cochon entraîna les personnes de son ex-équipe à se mettre d'accord avec Anselme, pour que celui-ci soit sauvé son équipe de fous incapables, et les rejoigne laissant Keith avec la bande de trois et Justin.

Pidge voulu s'enterrer vivant. Il était dans une équipe composé de Lance... et de Keith. Ce duo allait faire des étincelles. Au milieu des bombes. Et donc tout faire exploser. Il était mal. Très mal.

« Bah alors mullet-boy ? Malgré son talent on arrive à se faire jeter de son équipe ? Comme quoi... lança fier de lui Lance.

\- Oh tais toi, toi, t'as rien à me dire, t'as fait fuir un d'tes camarades et je parie que les autres aussi rêvent d'être de changer d'équipe, répliqua la cible des piques.

\- Ouais ouais, tu la joues facile, j'étais malade. Et aujourd'hui j'vais bien t'montrer à quel point JE suis meilleur que toi.

\- C'est ça oui, répondit Keith avant de s'éloigner pour clore cet échange. »

Il avait été le meilleur de sa classe durant toute la première partie de l'année, ce n'était pas l'autre coincé en fin de liste qui allait lui faire peur.

« Bien alors votre nouvelle mission consiste à placer vous même une bombe en territoire ennemi. Une fois de plus, le mieux est de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce ne sera pas dans un entrepôt mais dans une ville terroriste. La bombe est à placer dedans un café « Le Canard » au dessus duquel se trouverait un des quartier des ViperCircle. Vous pouvez donc aller dans la salle de préparation. »

Les instructions de Shiro étant données, le groupe se leva et partit en direction de la soi-disante salle, une certaine tension régnant.

Lance était motivé à bloc. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il avait Keith, son rival, dans l'équipe. Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il n'était pas nul comme il semblait le sous-entendre, et en même temps il se sentirait un peu mal de lui donner raison et de faire rater la mission de cet homme qui réussissait tout.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'est tout._

 _Bonne journée à vous ! On va essayer d'être efficace de mon côté pour écrire la suite de ma future fanfic', qui pour le premier chapitre me semble être plus intéressante et fanfictionnable que celle-ci._


	7. Chapter 7

_Plop à tous ! Bon dieu, on se rapproche vraiment de la moitié, ça m'épate moi même !_

 _Vous allez être content de voir un précieux Lance satisfait j'espère !_

 _Bon, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Les débuts d'une équipe explosive.**

 _[…] Il se sentirait un peu mal de lui donner raison et de faire rater la mission de cet homme qui réussissait tout._

Pour cette nouvelle mission, Lance était sûr de lui. Il allait prendre le rôle de sniper dans son équipe. Ils avaient le choix des armes sur une grande échelle de choix, donc ils pouvaient bien être ce qu'il voulait pour mener à bien une mission. C'était le rôle qu'il préférait, et comme il semblait être le seul à maîtriser ça à côté de Keith et Justin qui préféraient l'assaut et le corps à corps, cela lui allait bien.

Devant la table des armes, alors que son rival prenait un couteau, un pistolet de courte de distance, et un assaut rifle, Lance se pencha sur sa belle Dragunov Snipe Rifle. Il avait l'habitude de tirer avec elle, tellement qu'il lui avait donné le sexe féminin pour parler d'elle. Elle était parfaite, rapide et légère.

Devant ce choix, Pidge ne pu se retenir de lui demander :

« Tu es sûr de toi là Lance ?

\- Ouaip ! J'vais sniper aujourd'hui. On est dans une ville, ça ouvre pas mal les horizons. J'ai juste à trouver un coin parfait sur la carte et j'assure les arrières de Keith et Justin.

\- Tu sais sniper toi ? L'interrogea Keith pas vraiment rassurer.

\- Évidemment, on m'appelait le Sharpshooter dans mon ancienne école !

\- Ça me met absolument pas en confiance moi... Surtout que j'ai pas de souvenir de « sharpshooter ».

\- C'est son choix d'accord, si Lance veut prendre une arme à longue distance il assume, voulu aider Hunk.

\- Ha voilà, merci Hunk. Si je dis que je peux, et de toute manière je préfère, faire ça alors c'est que c'est le cas.

\- Bon, on change plus alors, annonça Pidge, Hunk tu guides avec la carte, je suivrais de loin Keith et Justin qui éliminerons les gènes jusqu'au café, je poserais la bombe... je vais la modifier un peu. Et toi Lance, tu couvres les arrières en snipant. Tout le monde est ok ? »

Les jeunes, maintenant concentrés, répondirent à l'affirmatif. Pidge pria Lance de ne pas faire le con, et après une courte étude de la carte, car le temps était lancé, Lance se trouva une petite tour parfaite pour contrôler chaque rues de haut.

Envoyés dans la ville en question, Lance se mit à courir, un couteau à la main, si jamais il tombait sur quelqu'un d'indésirable, dans une petite rue, bien décidé à rapidement atteindre sa tour.

Il y arriva sans trop tarder, et bien qu'un homme de la VC s'y trouvait, il l'élimina sans délai et se plaça confortablement. À l'aide du viseur, il retrouva vite ses trois camarades sur le terrain, et les suivit ainsi du regard, concentré comme jamais.

Il remarqua donc en avance un groupe de trois rebelles. Il prévint par l'oreillette les autres, et tout juste lorsqu'ils allaient entrés en vue, Lance tira une première balle qui arriva juste dans la tête d'un ennemi. Keith leva son arme contre l'un des deux autres, mais Lance avait pu se stabiliser de nouveau et mettre une balle dans la tête de celui que visait Keith. Justin élimina le dernier.

« Putain Lance il était à moi, grogna Keith.

\- Désolé dude, t'étais véritablement trop lent ! Répondit joyeusement le tireur. »

Lance ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce terrain d'entraînement était encore en mode facile avec que de rares rencontres, toujours simples et venant du café, donc d'une seule direction, bien que plusieurs rues étaient empruntables. Il n'y avait donc aucune difficulté.

La bombe fût placée, les trois combattants sur le terrain eurent le temps de repartir, en tuant rapidement les ennemis qui leur couraient après.

Cette mission fût un franc succès. Avec une rapidité d'exécution qui rendit assez fier Shiro, à côté de la prestation de l'autre jour.

La bombe explosa lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent tous Hunk, et le décor pu disparaître, permettant à Shiro d'entrer dans la salle.

« Bravo recrues, cette mission est menée à bien.

\- Yes ! S'exlamèrent-ils tous.

\- Et dans un temps record ! Votre tactique était bonne, un sniper dans une ville est une bonne chose, vous avez maîtrisé les rues à votre avantage. Bon vous auriez pu être plus discret, pour avoir moins d'affrontement, mais comme le pattern était simple, cela n'a pas posé de problème pour cette fois. Et ta bombe Pidge, un bijou pour d'explosion, mais fait gaffe en manipulant ces trucs. »

Après un rapide cours sur les points positifs et négatifs de cette mission, l'équipe pu aller manger. Ils étaient fiers, très fiers. Surtout Lance qui se lançait des fleurs en permanence sur son talent de sniper, et sur le fait qu'il leur l'avait dit.

C'est vers la fin du repas que Shiro atteint la table de cette nouvelle équipe, et leur dit :

« Excusez moi, mais j'ai oublié de vous dire, pour la prochaine mission, je veux que vous restiez ensemble en temps qu'équipe d'accord. Il me semble qu'il y a un réel potentiel à vous mettre ensemble, je veux en être sûr d'accord. Alors vous restez ensemble. »

* * *

 _Alors ? Il est pas chou le p'tit Lancey-Lance_

 _J'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir à vous charmantes personnes, on peut désormais applaudir le fait qu'on vient d'officiellement passer la moitié. *clap clap*_

 _Je viens donc m'excuser, comme ça fait quand même 8 chapitres que vous êtes là, que cette histoire soit aussi superficielle, pour bien faire il aurait fallu creuser plus, mais bon tant pis, on fera mieux la prochaine fois je le jure sur mon honneur (et vous pouvez pas juger si j'en ai ou non !) !_

 _Bref, voilà, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Quelle malédiction.**

 _« [...]Alors vous restez ensemble. »_

Ah. Ahah. C'est une blague ? Après un facepalm de toute beauté, Pidge se demanda pourquoi il était maudit. C'était pas possible. Qu'une mission se passe bien, pourquoi pas. Mais plus ? Il y croyait guère. Une seule était déjà un miracle.

De son côté, Lance, était beaucoup trop heureux de sa première mission – oui pour lui l'autre ne comptait pas, il était malade - se soit bien passée, même très bien passée. Ils avaient déjà un record à leur actif, et il avait réussit à « voler » des ennemis à Keith. Ainsi, il ne se plaignit pas de devoir rester avec lui. Et puis, il n'allait pas se mentir non plus, mullet-boy était en effet très bon, c'était toujours un bonus que de l'avoir dans son équipe. En plus, n'y a-t-il pas meilleur plan que de rester avec lui pour le surpasser. Non franchement pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une deuxième mission se passa. Tout aussi bien. Lance encore au poste de sniper sur un balcon - parfait pour tirer sur les terroristes que Keith vise -, Justin et Keith en corps à corps, les supports avec des techniques de plus en plus élaborées.

Ah si je vous jure. Hunk et Pidge, certaines nuits, se levaient et allaient sur le toit de la garnison, où ils mettaient au point des bijoux de la technologie - aux tendances explosives - pour aider leurs camarades. Ainsi, même si les cartes et pattern de la réalité virtuelle devenaient de plus en plus poussé et proche de la réalité, ils avaient toujours une longueur d'avance sur la VC.

Après cette nouvelle réussite, oui cette mission sur laquelle on ne s'attarde pas ils l'ont encore très bien gérée, leur petite classe se retrouva dans leur salle. Et Shiro prit la parole :

« Alors vos équipes ainsi composées m'ont montré un certain potentiel, surtout la votre – il désigna l'équipe de Lance – qui était assez mal partie au départ, mais désormais, vous avez des scores incroyables. Et donc, j'ai décidé de bloquer votre liberté à choisir votre équipe. Vous allez maintenant évoluer avec votre équipe prédéfinie. Donc pour une meilleure prise en main, je vais personnellement me charger de l'équipe de Keith -

\- Hey, pourquoi c'est l'équipe de « Keith » et pas l'équipe de Lance, se plaignit le brun.

\- Chut l'imbécile, c'est pas la question.

\- Merci Pidge, je disais donc que je me chargerais de votre équipe. Et pour vous – il désigna le deuxième groupe – j'ai un camarade qui est revenu de mission et qui s'ennuie, ce sera donc le Corporal Matthew Holt qui se chargera de vous. »

Sur ces mots, un charmant jeune homme, oui il semblait plus jeune que Shiro, entra dans la salle.

À son entrée, Pidge sursauta, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Keith. Il ne rata pas non plus le regard de surprise mêlé à l'incompréhension qu'il y eu entre le Corporal et son camarade, ni même cette ressemblance entre les deux personnages qui crevait littéralement les yeux.

« Bonjour jeunes recrues, alors je suis le Corporal Matt, et je me chargerais de vous aux côté de Shiro, se présenta le nouveau venu. »

Les présentations ainsi faites, le cours continua, avec l'intervention de deux profs.

À la fin du cours, notre fameuse équipe était en train de discuter sur ce qu'il valait mieux comme pistolet pour le corps à corps entre un pistolet mitrailleur tel le Skorpion ou un pistolet semi-automatique comme le Desert Eagle. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que les deux avaient des points positifs et négatifs, Hunk lança :

« Hey, on va être dans la même équipe pour longtemps maintenant, ce serait pas trop stylé si on avait des noms de code pour les missions ? »

Keith allait lever les yeux au ciel en pensant que c'était un truc de gamin, quand Justin, Pidge et Lance trouvèrent l'idée fabuleuse. Alors Pidge proposa :

« Moi j'dis des noms historiques comme "Attila" ça l'fait. "Attila à Hercule, répondez".

\- Beuh non j'aime pas, faut des noms d'animaux ça fait beaucoup plus film d'action ! Préféra Lance. "Tiger à Shark je répète, Tiger à SharK", imita-t-il comme s'il parlait dans un talki-walki. Puis explosant de rire il ajouta à Keith : Toi tu seras Cock !

\- Très intelligent Lance... très intelligent, soupira le concerné.

\- Non mais sinon on s'appelle comme on veut, proposa Hunk. Moi j'aimerais bien être "Supershieldofthedeath", ajouta-t-il avec un air dramatique, ce qui fit bien rire ses camarades.

\- Désolé Hunk, mais c'est beaucoup trop long ça ! Rigola Pidge.

\- Bon sinon on se fait pas chier et on se donne des noms de couleurs, finit par dire Keith.

\- Putain c'est pas con ça ! S'excita Lance. J'vous préviens j'prends l'bleu c'est ma couleur ça ! Appelez moi "Blue" désormais.

\- Oh oui, ça me va, acquiesça Pidge. Si ça vous dérange pas j'veux être Green.

\- Yellow pour moi, la même couleur que les jaunes d'oeufs ! ajouta Hunk.

\- Tu vas être Black toi Keith, très trop emo, se moqua Pidge.

\- Non j'suis Red sale con. On laisse Black pour notre chef.

\- Bon bah il reste plus que moi... réfléchit Justin. Bah, appelez moi Brown. »

Ainsi, les noms de code choisis, l'équipe, bien soudée, allait pouvoir réussir de nombreuse nouvelle mission. Bien qu'à la première utilisation de ces derniers, Shiro fût plus que surprit, mais joua le jeu et accepta d'être Black.

La nouvelle de cette équipe inattendue se répandit vite dans l'école, ce qui fît beaucoup rire les autres élèves. En effet, avoir Lance et Keith coincé dans la même équipe. La blague ! L'année allait s'annoncer amusante, car bien que camarades, ils restaient chacun rivaux. Et les piques qu'ils se lançaient n'avaient jamais cessées depuis le début de l'année.

En effet, les jours suivant, à chaque fois que quelqu'un les croisait dans les couloirs, il ne se faisait pas prier pour rigoler et demander à Keith comment il pensait survivre à devoir se coltiner le fameux Lance, ou demander à Lance si c'était pas trop dur de vivre avec l'in-su-ppor-table Keith.

* * *

 _Allez, suite au prochain rendez-vous ! Qui arrivent toujours bien vite..._

 _Merci !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Huhu, appelez moi votre rendez-vous quotidien. Et oui c'est encore et toujours moi j'vous emmerde pas trop ?_

 _Bon je dis quotidien mais j'espère pas quand même, il faut travailler dans la vie qu'est-ce tu fous sur internet tout les jours là !_

 _Je rigole, me frappez pas. Et pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre marque une transition entre la réussite de l'équipe et bientôt le petit Klance !_

 _. Avoues c'est ce que t'as pensé. Bon allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Percée à jour.**

 _[…] Ou demander à Lance si c'était pas trop dur de vivre avec l'in-su-ppor-table Keith._

Quelques jours après la nouvelle, Keith alla voir le petit groupe d'amis que formait Lance, Pidge et Hunk. S'approhant d'eux il demanda :

« Pidge ? Je peux te parler seul à seul ? »

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent surpris, mais Pidge acquiesça et suivit celui qu'il appelait amicalement l'émo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te demander qui tu es.

-... Pidge ?

Non, je veux dire vraiment. Tu peux nous mentir et dire que tu n'as aucun lien avec le Corporal Matt, mais personne ne te croira. Je suis sûr que même s'ils ne t'ont pas demandé, Hunk et même l'imbécile de Lance se doute de quelque chose. Même Lance je t'assure.

-... D'accord, je suis le frère de Matt, je suis un Holt.

\- En fait Pidge, je pensais aussi à ton sexe... T'es une fille on est d'accord ?

\- Ah... Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non non rassure toi. Pour ça je pense pas que les autres le saches, mais du coup t'es bien une fille, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah t'as bien vu que mon frère est à l'armée. Il a quitté la maison pour ça, et j'ai voulu faire de même pour être avec lui. En vrai je suis Katie Holt, mais je préfère tout de même qu'on m'appelle Pidge. C'est un surnom qu'il me donnait quand on était plus jeune.

\- Oh d'accord. T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres, mais je pense qu'un jour tu devras dire la vérité.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. On verra le bon moment, finit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Leur échange s'arrêta là. Keith, satisfait d'avoir eu juste sur toute la ligne, s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres. Même très satisfait. Le jour où Lance l'apprendra, il pourra se moquer de lui de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Pidge, de son côté, retourna avec ses deux amis, qui lui demandèrent ce que Keith lui voulait.

« Non rien, il avait une question par rapport à son PC, un truc simple. Du coup on va manger ? Évita-t-elle en toute beautée. »

Et cet épisode fut oublier, du moins sauf pour Pidge, qui se demandait dès lors comment leur dire.

Mais, bon qu'importe, ça se ferait en temps voulu n'est-ce pas ?

Et ainsi, l'année se continua sur une même lancées. Des mission en franc succès pour notre équipe préférée.

Elle est d'ailleurs connue à travers toute la promo' comme étant la meilleure, leurs résultats ayant souvent des échos dans les classes adjacentes, et ainsi de suite. Bien qu'on doive avouer qu'à la manière d'un téléphone arabe, leur exploits deviennent de plus en plus extraordinaires classes après classes. Si bien qu'un jour, un petit groupe de quatre élèves de la classe 1 arriva à leur table lors d'un repas et leur demandèrent s'ils avaient bien combattu des extra-terrestres dans une réalité virtuelle de la zone 51. Ce à quoi ils répondirent bien évidemment à l'affirmatif.

Cette équipe était presque une légende pour les étudiants. Au même titre que le perpétuel combat Keith VS Lance. Oui, oui, ils ne se lassent pas. Cette rivalité perdure encore, avec leur jeu habituel de celui qui arrive à faire le plus de morts. Franchement. Quelle bande d'enfants...

* * *

 _Voilà, je pouvais pas vivre une fanfic' entière avec Pidge sous les pronoms masculins, ça m'fait bien plaisir de pouvoir parler d'elle au féminin !_

 _Et maintenant, vivement le chapitre prochain qu'on ait un peu "d'action" encore. Bonne soirée !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Boom baby. C'est encore moi._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Une fête à venir.**

 _Quelle bande d'enfants..._

Un soir, les élèves étaient comme à leur habitude dans l'amphithéâtre de leur classe - étant une salle plus grande que leur salle de groupe respectif elle leur servait de foyer où se retrouver – à discuter de choses et d'autres. Alors un groupe de la classe 1 qui discutait préalablement avec une petit groupe de la classe 2 monta sur la scène utilisée par les professeurs pour les cours, et demanda aux autres de l'écouter en criant un bon coup. Il faut se faire entendre dans un amphi'.

Une fois le silence fait, il prit la parole :

« Alors dans notre classe, la 1 j'entends, on a un peu discuté et on voulait faire une petite sortie entre nous. Du coup comme on est pote et tout, se serait sympas que vous veniez aussi, qu'on soit toute la promo', pour une sortie comme ça. Donc ce serait dans une semaine, on a décidé de sortir en boîte, on en a trouvé une à Tuba City qu'est Ok pour nous accueillir tous. Alors on voudrait savoir si ça vous intéresse vraiment auquel cas on confirme notre passage, on risque d'être nombreux donc ils voudraient savoir le nombre un peu à l'avance, et on vous fera passer les coordonnées du lieu. »

Après cette annonce, Lance était fou de joie. Enfin une sortie ! Quand il était au lycée, il lui arrivait souvent d'aller danser entre amis, mais avec l'armée, les sorties se sont fait de plus en plus rare. Il avait tellement envie d'y aller !

« On y va nous ! Lança-t-il à ses camarades.

\- Assurément, annonça Justin, enchanté par l'idée, il y inviterait sa copine juste pour faire baver ses potes célibataires.

\- Bah si t'y vas Lance, je t'accompagne j'imagine, répondit Hunk en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis pas trop chaud, firent Pidge et Keith d'une même voix.

\- Oh mais vous rigolez ! C'est juste histoire de décompresser un peu. Ça fait super longtemps qu'on est pas sorti de la garnison, voir un peu le monde ça vous fera pas de mal, insista Lance. »

Pidge pensa alors que c'était peut être l'occasion de dévoiler son secret. Oui sûrement un bon moment pour le faire et que l'information passe en finesse.

« Bon c'est d'accord, je vais vous accompagner, finit-elle par dire.

\- Ah mais non, ne m'abandonne pas Pidge ! Supplia Keith.

\- Désolé frère, t'as plus qu'à venir aussi.

\- Ooh, mais on aurait peur de sortir mullet-boy ? On tient peut être pas l'alcool peut-être ? Ou on sait pas danser ? Commença à la charrier de façon sarcastique Lance.

\- Tais toi, j'suis sûr que tu tiens moins l'alcool que moi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Oh bah c'est pas ce que tu nous laisse croire là, chercha à le faire craquer Lance.

\- Ouais, j'suis d'accord, renchérit Justin voulant aussi que l'équipe soit au complet pour cette sortie.

\- Tch, d'accord, on verra ça à la soirée tiens. J'paris qu'en une heure, tu passeras déjà plus de temps aux chiottes que sur la piste, finit Keith qui avait peu de volonté pour le coup. »

Et c'est avec une petite danse de la victoire, qui fit regretter ses mots à Keith, que Lance partit se coucher.

Une soirée à venir, en voilà une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

 _C'est bon vous avez compris ce qu'il va se passer. Ahlala, qu'est-ce que mes lecteurs sont intelligents, on ne peut rien leur cacher !_

 _Bon il reste plus beaucoup de chapitres maintenant, on voit le bout. Un peu de Klance et se sera terminé. J'espère que ça vous aura pas trop trop fait chier jusque là quand même._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Bonne soirée !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bien l'bonsoir. Voilà la suite comme prévu, en espérant que ça plaise toujours, à ceux à qui ça plait évidemment !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Vous rigolez ?!**

 _Une soirée à venir, en voilà une bonne nouvelle._

Avant le soir béni, Lance alla dans la chambre de son ami Hunk. Il toqua mais entra avant qu'une réponse ne soit donnée et commença à babiller moult choses sur comment son ami devaot s'habiller pour l'occcasion.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important... voulu savoir Hunk.

\- Mais oui ! Imagine tu rencontres la filles de tes rêves là-bas ! Tu seras bien content d'être bien habillé ! Allez pousse toi et laisse moi voir ce que t'as. »

Il poussa son ami, et commença à fouiller dans ses affaires.

« Mais t'es insupportable c'est pas possible...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Hunk. Hum. Ah ! Ça ! Voilà tu porteras ça, et ça. C'est parfait. Tu seras parfait mon chou !

\- Une chemise ? Mais et toi tu porteras quoi ?

\- Un simple T-shirt, mais moi c'est pas pareil, tu peux pas comprendre, l'assura-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tch, tu te fous juste de ma gueule hein.

-Mais non ! Allez change toi et on va retrouver les autres ! »

Sur ce, Hunk allucina de la leçon que venait de lui faire Lance, alors que lui même ne portait qu'un jean bleu effiloché, et un T-shirt blanc uni.

Mais ce que Hunk ne voyait pas, c'est à quel point le jean en question mettait le fessier royal du Cuban Boy en avant, et que le T-shirt donnait une vue charmante sur sa fine musculature.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, ils partirent, et se postèrent à un coin de couloir pour attendre Pidge et Keith avec qui ils avaient décidé de partir. En effet, Lance connaissait le mieux les manières de sortir de la garnison sans se faire chopper.

Keith arriva. Tout de noir habillé. Un jean noir, qui étrangement, mit le charme des fesses de Lance en péril, et un T-shirt noir, tout aussi simple que Lance. Les deux rivaux se jugèrent, mais ils étaient canons tous les deux, dans un style très ressemblant, sans possibilités de lancer une petite piques. Ils se jugèrent donc en silence. Jusqu'à que Keith demande à Hunk pourquoi il argumentait avec juste avant.

« Parce que cet abruti de Lance ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. Il a décidé de choisir comment m'habiller.*

\- Ah, toutes mes condoléances Hunk. Surtout que je ne sais pas si tu dois bien faire confiance à l'autre pour ça.

\- Oh j'te permets pas, mes goût sont impeccables !

\- C'est ce que tu crois ça. »

C'est alors que Pidge arriva. Un silence soudain se fit. Hunk et Lance la regardèrent perplexe, et Keith lui envoya un petit sourire confiant. Elle portait une robe verte mi-longue, et avait enlevée ses lunettes. Elle était mignonne. Vraiment. Mignonne.

« Alors, en fait, il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose... Hum j'ai menti sur mon sexe pour entrer ici, mais je suis une fille en vrai...

\- T'inquiète pas Pidge, on s'en doutait ! Lança Hunk, avant de voir la tête de choqué de Lance.

\- D'où on s'en doutait ! Pidge ? T'es une fille ? S'exclama-t-il la bouche ouverte avec une tête de hareng pétrifié.

\- Bah... Oui ? En fait je voulais faire comme mon frère. Car le Corporal Matt est mon frère...

\- Oui ça je m'en doutais, mais... une FILLE ?!

\- Bon Lance tu t'en remets quand tu veux, mais là on est des délinquants, il est grave temps qu'on parte, et tu es le seul à ne l'avoir jamais vu avant, lâcha Keith ennuyé.

\- Hein ? Tu savais ? Bah euh... Moi aussi, j'étais juste pas sûr. Hum on y va, suivez moi, et faites vous discret. »

Ils partirent sur les pas de Lance qui avait donc un peu l'habitude de sortir en cachette. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils rejoignirent la voiture d'un camarade, qui les conduisit à la boîte.

Éclairée par des néons rouges et bleus à détruire les rétines, Lance apprécia beaucoup le petit bâtiment, qui lui rappelait ses années de jeunesse, s'étant rapidement remit du choc de Pidge. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué sur les genres, et ils avaient ses raisons. Elle restait foutrement Pidge, ce petit génie de l'informatique qu'elle avait toujours été.

Ils entrèrent dans la boîte, et furent immédiatement dans l'ambiance festive, la chaleur les envahissant vite, et la musique grondant de plus en plus fort lorsque l'on se rapprochait de la piste.

* * *

 _Heeey, alors je vais profiter de ce petit post-chapitre pour faire comme une review à vos reviews (vous qui m'avez fait l'honneur de m'en envoyer, je vous aime). Du coup oui, j'avais déjà remarqué pas mal de défaut à cette fanfic', en particulier le fait qu'elle fait plus résumé qu'autre chose, et que le Klance tarde, mais que vous me le disiez me rassure dans mon point de vu !_

 _Bon j'ai déjà répondu ça en Mp à l'un de vous, mais je viens aussi m'excuser platement à vous tous, oui oui tous, car le Klance tarde, et il ne sera pas exceptionnel je crois. Je n'avais absolument pas la confiance pour faire un lemon ou quoi, donc je comprendrais que vous soyez déçu, je m'en excuse encore une fois !_

 _Donc pour finir, j'espère que je prendrais bien en compte vos remarque pour la fanfic' en cours, et pour les suivantes qui sait, et que ainsi j'arriverais à faire une histoire plus attachante pour les caractères, plus trépignante pour les scènes, et plus fixée sur le ship pour avoir une vraie base !_

 _En bref, merci à vous, je vous dois sûrement les (je l'espère) évolutions prochaines de ce que je pourrais écrire ! Une de mes reviews avait bien raison : vous autres, shippeurs de Klance, êtes des gens bien !_

 _Merci !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, Es à l'appareil._

 _Je crois qu'au final cette fanfiction est bien un quotidien. Ma foi._

 _Bon, du coup bonne lecture hein !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Début de soirée.**

 _[…] Et la musique grondant de plus en plus fort lorsque l'on se rapprochait de la piste._

Lance se dirigea d'netrée au bar, où il demanda un petit verre d'alcool. Il était là pour se lâcher, autant se faire plaisir. Une jolie blonde vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qui l'arrangea bien, pouvant dès lors draguer sans même avoir à se déplacer. Beaucoup plus simple lorsque l'on souhaite boire un peu plus.

À côté, Hunk avait commencé à bouger sur la piste, bien que peu sûr de ses mouvements, mais il n'aimait pas boire, donc autant se mêler à la foule pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Enfin ne pas se faire remarquer... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne marche sur les pieds d'une charmante brune, à la coupe garçonne.

« Oh, je suis désolé, pardon, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant.

\- Non, non c'est moi, je suis désolée, répondit la jeune fille en souriant d'un air timide. Je ne sais pas vraiment danser en fait.

\- Aha, alors c'est sûrement nous deux, je sais pas danser non plus, dît joyeusement Hunk. Je m'appelle Hunk, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

\- Shay. »

Elle prit sa main, et ils commèrent à danser comme ils le pouvaient, mais cette fois au moins, à deux. Merci Lance, il avait en effet trouvé une fille de ses rêves. Avec un peu de chance ils pourraient finir bon amis avant la fin de la soirée.

Il faudra vraiment qu'il le remercie plus tard.

Dans son coin, Keith n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il avait une bière à la main, qu'il sirotait. Lorsque Pidge, sortant de la piste lui dit, enfin lui cria :

« Arrête de fusiller du regard cette blonde, va prendre sa place si elle te dérange tant que ça !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-c'que tu racontes toi. Non, c'est Lance que je fusille du regard. Il va vraiment finir bourré super vite, ça va pas le faire, s'expliqua-t-il. J'ai pas envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère dans les chiottes d'ici trente minutes c'est tout.

\- Huhu, si c'est ce que tu dis, fit Pidge en haussant un sourcil l'air malicieux. Allez viens danser au moins ! Maintenant que tu es là tu passeras moins pour un con ! »

Il se leva pour l'accompagner n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Mais après s'être déhanché un peu à côté de son amie, il retourna vite s'asseoir cette dernière l'ayant abandonné pour demander à lance d'arrêter de boire et de venir danser. Pidge était vraiment rayonnante ce soir. Avoir pu se libérer de son secret auprès de ses amis lui avait vraiment fait un bien fou.

Et comme il avait toujours raison, il vit un Lance en effet éméché se lever et aller au milieu de la piste pour chanter et danser, comme ce que l'on fait quand on est seul dans sa chambre, sauf qu'il ne l'était visiblement pas. Cette image du brun le fît un peu rire, mais il dû avouer qu'il bougeait extrêmement bien.

Un peu trop bien d'ailleurs.

Il finit d'un trait sa bière, et en commanda une autre. Il commençait à avoir chaud, et l'autre imbécile au milieu de la piste qui bougeait comme si ça vie en dépendait ne l'aidait pas.

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ?

Aucune idée. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus y faire grand chose.

Lance quitta la piste pour reprendre un verre. Le vida sans préambule, et se dirigea vers Keith.

* * *

 _Vui. C'est comme ça qu'j'le vois._

 _J'aime vraiment Pidge. Pour moi elle est totalement asexuelle du coup pas de ship pour elle, mais en temps que personnage elle est tellement intéressante ! (Et son intelligence bon Dieu, je veux la même !)_

 _Excusez moi, j'm'égare._

 _Bon alors, j'espère que vous allez bien, et bonne soirée !_


	13. Chapter 13

_PLop. Crévindiou, j'ai pas posté du week-end moi qui pensais avoir créé un quotidien._

 _Bon la suite arrive quand même._

 _Et j'étais en train de penser. Pour ma fanfiction que j'écris parallèlement à celle-ci. Peut être que je pourrais arrêter de l'écrire là (maintenant que je l'ai bien avancée), faire rapidement un storyboard, histoire que je sache ce que je souhaite qui arrive à nos précieux personnages et comment ça se terminera, mais pas que je l'écrive complètement. Comme ça, je pourrais modifier mon style d'écriture (bon au maximum que je pourrais bien sûr, je suis un scientifique à la base alors l'écriture et moi ça fait deux), ma façon de faire, en fonction des reviews pour convenir au mieux à ce que veulent mes lecteurs... pour ceux qui lisent ça, vous pourriez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Si je finis de l'écrire totalement et voilà, ou si je fais qu'une base et que j'essayerais de modifer en fonction des reviews ?_

 _Bon excusez moi de parler sur des trucs qui ne vous intéressent ps vraiment._

 _Bonne lecture du coup, et merci._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Une soirée un peut trop alcoolisée.**

 _Le vida [le verre] sans préambule, et se dirigea vers Keith._

« Heyyy, joli garçon, ça te dit de danser avec moi ?

\- Mais t'es bourré ma parole ! Lance m'approche pas ! S'écria-t-il voyant le brun se rapprocher dangereusement.»

Mais Lance, pas arrêté pour deux sous, finit par lui attraper la main, et essaya comme il le pouvait de forcer Keith à se lever.

« Alleeeez, viens, on va juste danser un peu ! T'es tout seul dans ton coin là, faut pas rester comme ça ! »

Keith, détournant le regard des yeux inquisiteurs du métissé, tomba sur Pidge qui les observait et lui fît signe de suivre Lance. Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir.

Mais finit par se lever et accepta de suivre Lance dans la foule.

En passant à côté d'elle, elle ne manqua pas de lui dire :

« Profites-en il est bourré, il se souviendra peut être de rien. Et il veux juste danser... Et, au pire juste comme ça : il est ouvertement bi. »

Keith bugga sur la dernière phrase. Lance, ouvertement bi ? Non, non, non, c'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait voyons. Et puis il avait dû mal entendre. Et quitte à se répéter, ça ne l'intéressait pas...

Alors Lance qui s'était mis à danser l'entraîna lui aussi à suivre ses mouvements.

Il était plutôt simple à suivre. Et doux seigneur, pourquoi avait-on autant l'impression que le corps de Lance lui-même voulait s'exprimer à travers ces mouvements, ces ondulations.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais un goût impécable non ? Tu peux plus dire le contraire maintenant que j'ai dansé avec toi, annonça d'un coup fièrement Lance. »

Ah, c'était donc ça la raison pour laquelle il l'avait invité.

Keith ne répondit pas.

Ils continuèrent de danser ainsi, ensemble , un petit moment. Et la foule compris bien, à la vue de son visage dégoulinant de joie, que Keith avait été forcé par son cavalier d'infortune. Ainsi, Justin qui passait à côté d'eux ne s'empêcha pas de leur dire d'une voix assez haute :

« Ah bah ça c'est la meilleure ! Keith et Lance qui danse ensemble ! Courage mec ! Il est totalement bourré, on va juste s'assurer qu'il s'en souviendra demain ! Prenez des photos les gars, ce moment est inoubliable ! »

L'hilarité de ses camarades, ne dérangea absolument pas Lance, qui profita des flashs de téléphone pour prendre des poses aguichantes.

Keith, ennuyé, se pencha pour chuchoter à Lance :

« Je te hais. Et j'ai envie de boire.

\- Ça marche, je t'attends. T'as intérêt à r'venir ! »

Keith sortit donc de la piste pour prendre un verre.

Mais bien sûr qu'il reviendra tiens. Il a cru quoi l'autre...

Malheureusement en se retournant, il vit encore une blonde. Encore une, mais qui dansait lascivement avec Lance.

… Bon d'accord finalement il allait peut être bien y retourner.

Il remonta la foule. Poussa la blonde en lui disant froidement :

« Pardon mais c'est mon partenaire en fait, du coup tu peux aller frotter ton cul autre part merci. »

Lance rigola face à la tête que fît la pauvre fille, pourtant charmante, aux paroles un tantinet agressives de Keith. Mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Un Keith avec de si grossiers mots dédiés à une demoiselle, c'était bien drôle tout de même.

Et alors comme ça il était donc SON partenaire. Huhu. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante. Lance sourit alors à son "sauveur", puis lui prit la main en lui disant :

« Allez Monsieur mon partenaire, on peut s'remettre à danser ? »

Keith acquiesça, et... il dû avouer qu'il avait peut être un peu trop bu.

* * *

 _Dieu c'que vous êtes patient tout de même. Vous m'épatez._

 _Bon et pour ceux qu'avait la flemme de lire le petit pâté d'avant fanfiction, je vous demande tout de même de, si vous avez le temps, retourner y lire, j'ai besoin de votre avis._

 _Sinon merci !_

 _A l'arvoyure !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour ! Et bon week-end déjà, parce que le week-end c'est important._

 _Je m'excuse pour le temps, les cours c'est un peu difficile en ce moment._

 _Mais vous n'en avez rien à faire et je le comprends bien donc voilà la suite mes chers !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Blackbear.**

 _Et... il dû avouer qu'il avait peut être un peu trop bu._

Il reprirent donc leur danse, bien que Keith était plus du genre à se tortiller qu'à réellement danser.

En même temps, il était totalement enchanté par les mouvements des hanches de Lance, comment pouvait-il seulement s'occuper de ses propres mouvements alors que son cerveau était focaliser sur ceux d'un autre.

L'alcool présent dans ses veines et la bonne humeur un temps soit peu contagieuse du métissé eurent raison de Keith.

Il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il ne s'amusait pas. Et puis, tant pis pour ses camarades qui allaient le charrier pour le reste de sa vie. Il pouvait finalement s'amuser avec Lance sans que l'un des deux ne cherche l'autre. Un moment rare que Keith comptait profiter au maximum.

C'est lorsque trois notes de synthétiseur se firent entendre, que des couples sur la piste se formèrent et se collèrent. Mais ? Dirty Laundry de Blackbear n'est pourtant pas une chanson de slow ? Si ? Keith ne su quoi faire, il ne pensait pas que Lance accepterait de faire ce slow dynamique avec lui.

« Mais, c'est pas une chanson pour un slow ça ! Commença donc à se plaindre Keith.

\- Oh on s'en fout vient, dit Lance en l'attirant contre lui. J'aime bien cette musique moi.

\- Ouais moi aussi mais... voulu se justifier Keith, qui se retrouvait les bras autour du cou du grand brun. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il avait l'odeur de Lance directement à portée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son cerveau s'était désintéressé de la fonction de parole, ne pensant plus non plus à ses déplacements, suivant simplement les mouvements de son partenaire.

Ils étaient donc ainsi collé quand Lance fit remarquer en rigolant :

« Hé, mais t'es bien plus petit que moi en fait.

\- … Merci abruti c'est tout ce que t'avais à dire là, répliqua Keith prenant un air grognon.

\- Huhu, désolé Keith.

\- On fait bien rire les autres là, fît-il remarquer.

\- Je m'en fous, j'aime bien être comme ça avec toi. »

Lance se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Se qui fit rougir Keith par effet de répercussion. Mais aucuns des deux ne fît de remarque. Il était tout les deux dans le même bateau, il était un peu stupide de le faire couler.

La chanson prit fin, et les couples se défèrent. Keith se décolla donc de Lance, et sans mots, sortit de la boîte pour prendre l'air. Ça n'était pas normal, et il faisait beaucoup trop chaud.

Il s'accola à un mur le temps que son cœur ralentisse un peu le rythme de ses battements. Foutues cellules nodales.

À l'intérieur, Lance avait aussi le cœur qui courrait un marathon. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, son problème actuel étant qu'il avait perdu son partenaire de danse. Il le chercha du regard dans la foule, et vit Hunk avec son amie qui dansaient toujours un slow alors que... non. Genre c'était pas une bonne musique là. Mais c'était pas important, il voulait Keith. Il croisa alors Pidge qui discutait avec la petite amie de Justin et celui-ci. Il les approcha.

« Pidge ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais où est parti Keith ?

\- Oh t'as perdu ta danseuse Lance ? Lança Justin.

\- Bah euh, oui...

\- T'inquiète il est sortit de la boîte, mais, je pense qu'il attend juste devant, il ne serait pas rentré sans nous donc... Simple déduction ! Finit Pidge avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci mec ! Enfin meuf... ouais non tu restes mon pote hein ! »

Pidge était bien contente que tous ses amis ne changent pas envers elle, malgré sa confession. Et sur ces mots un peu confus, Lance se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà._

 _D'ailleurs ! J'viens tout juste d'y penser mais l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé d'accord les enfants ? Donc c'est à consommer avec modération !_

 _C'était un message de la santé publique._

 _Maintenant vous pouvez disposer, bonne journée !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Boum, voilà la suite. Bon on se rapproche de la fin maintenant, il reste quoi, 2 chapitres à peu près ?_

 _En espérant que ça vous aura plus. c:_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Je t'aime ?**

 _Et sur ces mots un peu confus, Lance se dirigea vers la porte de sortie._

Au moment même où il tournait la poignée, Keith su qui venait. Évidemment à part lui qui voudrait sortir à cette heure. La soirée allait de bon train, tout le monde semblait s'amuser.

Ainsi, sans aucun suspense, Lance sortit du club. Il croisa le regard de Keith. Il était beau, il devait l'avouer. Il était éclairé par les néons rouges qui se reflétait sur sa peau. Et Keith pensa exactement la même chose de son homologue qui était lui éclairé par les néons bleus.

« Hum, Keith ? Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, j'étais juste sorti prendre l'air. »

Un ange passa.

« Il fait chaud non ? Demanda Keith qui ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment faire.

\- Oui t'as raison... »

L'ange qui avait pourtant bien avancé fît demi-tour pour repasser au niveau de nos abrutis favoris.

Le silence était emprunt de malaise. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne savait comment réagir.

Lance s'approcha soudainement de Keith dont les yeux bleus à la couleur des néons semblaient violets. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui. Keith prononça son nom dans le but de lui dire quelque chose ? Enfin peut-être il n'était pas trop sûr. Mais Lance ne lui permit, de toute façon, pas de finir.

« Je m'excuse d'avance pour ça. »

Fût tout ce qu'il dit avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de son camarade.

Et ainsi, il l'embrassa. D'abord simplement, mais Keith étant lui aussi tout à fait partant, lui permit d'approfondir son baiser sans résistance lorsque Lance passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La sensation était incroyable. Et toute la passion qu'il y avait entre ces deux jeunes, rivaux mais aussi admirateurs, se déchaînait.

Les mains du brun commencèrent à se promener sous le T-shirt de l'autre. Le baiser s'arrêta un instant. Un instant où ils se regardèrent, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien au monde.

Lance mit un terme à cet échange de regard pour de nouveau prendre les lèvres de son ami... amant ?

N'y tenant plus, Keith toucha lui aussi la peau mate de son partenaire. Douce. Très douce. Il pensa un instant au fait que Lance mettait sûrement des produits sur son corps pour la garder dans un état si parfait. Cette pensée le fît sourire.

Mais il devra quand même lui demander ce qu'il y fait pour qu'elle soit si douce.

C'est au moment où les doigts de Lance passèrent derrière son pantalon, qu'il arrêta le baiser, et mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son visiteur de caleçon, le repoussa un peu.

Lance lui lança un regard interrogateur, avec une mine d'enfant déçu.

« Écoute Lance... On peut pas aller plus loin là... »

En disant cela, Keith était devenu rouge. Comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Qu'il comprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et Lance saisit lui aussi.

« Oh oui, je m'emporte. Mais Keith ?

\- Mh ?

\- Je t'aime ?

\- Peut être... Keith fît mine de réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter ce qui était désormais sans équivoque : Moi j't'aime bien oui.

\- Oh. Alors moi aussi, fît Lance en acquiesçant de la tête. »

Sur cette vérité qui ne sembla pas le déranger, il le prit par la main, et lui demanda :

« On retourne danser ? »

Keith approuva l'idée, et ainsi, ils retournèrent parmi leurs camarades permettant la soirée de se terminer suivant le rythme envoûtant des hanches du brun, et sous le regard bienveillant d'une petite en robe verte.

* * *

 _Allez, bonne semaine à vous !_

 _Je pense pas que la suite va arriver avant le week-end prochain mais vous avez vous aussi d'autres choses à faire hein !_

 _Du coup à une prochaine !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Veuillez me pardonnez ce retard de diiiingue ! Les cours c'est vraiment pas facile en ce moment, je ne peux que m'excuser platement._

 _Mais cette fanfiction se termine bientôt (il reste un ou deux chapitres à tout péter), on en voit le bout. Avec les vacances j'arriverais sûrement à la terminée avant la reprise des cours sinon je vais encore mettre des années avant de poster._

 _Enfin bref, encore désolé pour ce temps de latence, voilà la suite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Une soirée, et quelle soirée.**

 _Keith approuva l'idée, et ainsi, ils retournèrent parmi leurs camarades permettant la soirée de se terminer suivant le rythme envoûtant des hanches du brun, et sous le regard bienveillant d'une petite en robe verte._

Et sans transition, le matin arriva. Enfin, il était déjà arrivé depuis un petit bout de temps en vérité. C'est Keith qui, ayant trop chaud, finit par se réveillé.

Il vit le plafond blanc qui lui rappeler vraiment beaucoup sa chambre, mais il y avait tout de même un petit quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Émergeant un peu plus, il finit assez vite par comprendre qu'il était dans la chambre de celui qui avait été son... partenaire de danse.

Il se retourna pour trouver son téléphone quelque part. Son mouvement fît lentement émerger Lance qui poussa un petit grognement. Mais Keith, voyant l'heure qu'il était se leva d'un coup, empêchant Lance de se rendormir.

« Bordel Lance, les cours ont déjà commencé ! Lança-t-il paniqué. »

L'interpelé qui avait encore la tête dans le cul diront nous, ouvrit un œil pour lui répondre :

« Meeec... j'te paris tout ce que tu veux que plus de la moitié de la classe n'est pas encore en cours... »

Keith s'arrêta alors dans ses mouvements et se rappela d'Anselme. Cet enfoiré, sous le coup d'un alcool assez fort, avait cherché Keith, de part le fait qu'il dansait un peu proche de Lance. Mais Keith ne s'était pas laissé faire et pour une raison obscure, lui avait lancé le défi de faire du pôle dance. Ce qu'Anselme avait accepté. Et pour une raison encore plus obscure, il avait fini très peu habillé.

En effet, certain de devait pas encore être en cours.

Et puis il était trop tard de toute manière.

Pensant ainsi, il se recoucha aux côtés de Lance.

Ils ne bougèrent alors pas tout de suite. Et aucuns d'eux n'eut le courage de parler étant tout de même un peu gênés de se faire face après cette nuit.

Alors qu'ils se souvenaient tout deux du souffle de l'autre. Des doigts de Keith sur le corps de Lance. Des lèvres de Lance qui visitèrent le corps de Keith. De leur souffle encore. Qui s'accéléraient. Des sensations qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps, à un point qu'ils se demandaient si ça avait toujours été comme ça. Des gémissements de Keith sous le poids protecteur de Lance. Des cheveux de Lance sur la poitrine de Keith. Des mouvements toujours aussi envoûtant des hanches de Lance.

Oh oui, ses hanches sont vraiment extraordinaires.

Keith se surprit à sourir en se rappelant cela.

Définitivement réveillé, Lance enfouit sa tête dans les doux cheveux noirs de son amant. Et lui dit bonjour.

« Comment ça va ?

\- Assez bien. Et toi ?

\- Mh, très bien. »

Lance se décala, de manière à pouvoir embrasser Keith. Mais il s'arrêta hésitant. Mieux valait ne pas trop en faire tout de suite, rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas juste un coup d'une soirée pour le jeune typé asiatique.

« Tu ne regrettes rien hein ? Demanda-t-il alors quand même un peu anxieux du fait que cette nuit pouvait être seulement le fruit d'une alcoolémie de jeunesse.

Hummm, voulu hésité Keith. »

Voyant la détresse sur le visage de Lance, Keith ne pu jouer plus longtemps.

« Non t'inquiètes. »

Lance soupira rassuré.

« D'ailleurs... je voudrais bien que notre relation reste ainsi en fait. Enfin un peu plus même.

\- Tu ? Avec moi ?

\- Oui... ?

\- On sort ensemble alors ? »

Keith rougit mais c'était tellement ce qu'il voulait là maintenant.

« Ça me ferait super plaisir oui... Par contre évite de le crier sur tous les toits hein. » Ajouta Keith qui avait eu quelques problèmes d'homophobie étant plus jeune.

Lance ne comprit pas pourquoi mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au final il voulait juste que son mulet-boy soit à lui. Il donna alors son accord, et ainsi, Keith le quitta pour retrouver sa chambre, et pour pouvoir se préparer. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rater une journée entière de cours.

* * *

 _Bref une happy end à l'eau de rose. J'aurais appris pas mal de truc en écrivant cette fanfiction._

 _À bientôt pour la suite !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Joyeux Noël et bonne année à vous qui lisez ça !_

 _J'vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année, mais j'ai la flemme de faire une liste. De toute manière il n'y a personne pour savoir mieux que vous ce dont vous souhaitez !_

 _Allez bonne lecture o/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - L'amitié**

 _Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rater une journée entière de cours._

Mais après une telle soirée, il était évident que l'école entière ne raterait pas de leur faire rappeler leurs danses de la veille, car si personne, du moins à peu près personne, ne savait pour les confessions, si il y avait bien une légende dans cet établissement, c'était leur rivalité. Et une rivalité qui se termine en danses lascives sous un peu d'alcool, voici une mine d'or pour tous les amateur de potins !

Et en effet, comme cela avait été imaginable, dans chaque couloirs qu'ils pouvaient traverser chacun de leur côté, un sympathique personnage était présent pour faire des commentaires, le plus souvent hilare en pensant à la situation.

Le plus épatant fut sur le panneau de classe, sur lequel se trouvent d'habitude les information concernant, et bien la classe, où depuis le matin, une photo de leur slow était affichée.

Mais en entrant dans la salle, Lance n'y fit pas vraiment attention, et il celui s'amusait joyeusement des piques de ses camarades, y répondant même tout en jouant le jeu. En même temps il était Lance. Toujours joyeux, c'est une règle.

Il retrouva ses amis à leurs places habituelles.

« Hey Lance ça va ? La tête tout ça ? Demanda Hunk s'inquiétant pour son ami.

\- Ouais ça peut aller.

\- Ah ah, ce ça peut aller. Après tout ce que t'as bu ! Vraiment, c'que t'étais chaud hier. »

Keith se demanda pourquoi il arrivait juste à ce moment là. Le hasard ? Le karma ?

Car à cette phrase, Lance et lui ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

Ce que Pidge ne le rata absolument pas.

« Euh, les gars, il s'est passé quelque chose hein ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en levant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Non, non – rien – enfin - il s'est passé - grand chose. »

Keith et Lance essayaient de se défendre en même temps n'offrant aucune chance à la compréhension de leurs paroles mais trahissant les faits. Jusqu'à ce que Lance lâche :

« Oui, un peu oui... »

Keith s'arrêta d'un coup net et fusilla du regard son futur ex. Hunk ne compris pas tout de suite et Pidge s'exclama :

« Aah ! Enfin ! Bordel, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour.

\- Quoi ? On se tournait pas autour, répliqua Lance.

\- Mais taisez vous ! s'écria Keith. »

Devant cette exclamation, tous se taisèrent mais regardèrent Keith surpris.

« Euh... en fait, je... je voulais pas que ça se sache... fît-il pour s'excuser.

\- Oh désolé Keith, mais t'inquiète, on garde ça pour nous hein Hunk ? »

Ce dernier approuva d'un coup de tête.

« Du coup ? Voulu savoir un peu plus Pidge.

\- Du coup rien. On est ensemble et c'est tout, finit froidement Keith.

\- C'est super pour vous les gars, on vous supporte, annonça Pidge qui ne voulait pas non plus trop le chercher.

\- Oh, bah merci, dit Keith un peu rassuré.

\- Au fait, j'ai une copine moi aussi, fit mine de rien Hunk.

\- Sérieux ?! S'exclamèrent ses trois amis.

\- Oui, c'est Shay. On s'est rencontrés à la soirée du coup, mais nous au moins on était sobre.

\- Aha ! J'te l'avais dit mon pote ! approuva Lance sans capter le petit reproche de son ami.

\- Ui, d'ailleurs j'devais te dire merci pour ça Lance !

\- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »

Et ainsi la bande de joyeux lurons pu reprendre les cours, bien que Pidge ne lâcha du regard ses deux amis attendant avec tout l'espoir du monde de pouvoir intercepter des petits échanges entre eux.

* * *

 _Ahlala, ce que j'ai pas envie que les cours reprennent._

 _J'essaierais de mettre la fin avant les prochaines vacances mais je ne promets rien, j'ai tout de même un concours à préparer._

 _En attendant bonne rentrée à vous qui bossez !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Oya oya !_

 _Bon mes concours sont enfin terminés, j'ai de nouveau internet, je viens donc poster le dernier chapitre de ce p'tit truc. Oui j'ai genre, une demie année et plus de retard maiiiis... mais non j'ai pas d'excuse mais voilà quoi._

 _Bref, lisez moi cette happy end, et on en parle plus, cette fiction est du passée ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Une happy end**

« Mais putain mais t'abuses Lance ! S'écria Keith outré. Et vous qui l'encouragez là, arrêtez ! Pointa-t-il du doigt ses deux camarades qui n'en pouvais plus de rire, à un point tel que Pidge devait se tenir à Hunk pour ne pas finir par se rouler par terre d'hilarité. »

Alors Keith se releva de la boue dans laquelle il avait été forcé de déposer son fessier, son vêtement dégoulinant de terre humide. Une moue dégoûtait se dessina sur son visage.

À côté, un Lance heureux de sa victoire revenait en trottinant. Keith lui lança un regard foudroyant.

« Oulà, tu devrais faire gaffe Lance, je crois que ton copain a de violentes envies de meurtre là tout de suite, fit Pidge sur un ton ironiquement conciliant.

\- Mh ? Ah ça ! Répondit Lance comme s'il venait de voir son camarade. Oh tu sais, je dois recevoir ce regard au moins une fois par jour, c'est pas très important. Fit-il sur le ton de la confidence à la jeune fille.

Hunk ne pu se retenir de pouffer, avant de de lancer :

J'imagine que la punition est agréable pour que tu le cherches à ce point... ! »

Pidge se retourna alors d'un coup pour ne pas montrer son visage à Keith, mais son corps victime de sursauts montrait bien que la réplique de Hunk ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Devant ses amis hilares, Lance faillit craquer. Mais il lui fallait tout de même se retenir pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas priver de calins avec son homme.

« Vous êtes tous trop cons c'est pas possible, fit Keith en secouant la tête. »

Alors pour se défendre Lance répondit :

« Hey, tu es le premier qui a avoir dit que tous les coups étaient permit ! Si tu voulais pas t'retrouver par terre, fallait pas lancer l'défi. Après c'est vrai que les deux autres abrutis sont un peu cons, chuchota-t-il en visant Pidge et Hunk »

En effet, tout cela était partit d'une vague histoire de qui serait le premier à atteindre la console de jeu. Mais comme l'avait dit Lance, la phrase « tous les coups sont permit » peut changer bien des choses.

Devant la mine boudeuse de Keith, qui se rendait bien compte qu'il était en partie en tort, mais qui ne voulait pas l'avouer, Lance donna la console à Pidge -qui se fit un plaisir de l'allumer- et se rapprocha de son copain.

« Heyy~ Buddy. Boude pas. Fit-il en passant derrière Keith, et en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Abruti tu vas être sale, se dégagea Keith. »

Lance regarda en effet son pull qui venait de recevoir un peu de gadoue. Mais il leva les épaules et prit la main de Keith.

« C'pas très important, on a qu'à aller prendre une douche, répondit-il un sourire en coin. »

Keith ne pu que rougir, et se laisser tirer par le brun qui avait bien l'air déterminé à le laver.

« On vous laisse faire les premières parties ! Lança Lance à l'intention de Pidge et Hunk qui n'avaient pas raté un seul moment de l'échange de leurs amis.

\- Pas de problème, prenez votre temps ! Cria alors Hunk alors que les deux autres s'éloignaient. »

Et avec un dernier rire moqueur, la jeune geek, et son ami, rentrèrent dans le bâtiment pour continuer leur partie au chaud, en attendant que les deux amoureux ne reviennent jouer avec eux.

C'est ainsi que la meilleure équipe de la promotion continuait de grandir au sein de la Garnison.

Bien que malgré les relations nouvelles, rien n'avait réellement changé.

Keith et Lance étaient toujours dans cette rivalité stupide de celui qui sera le meilleur.

Pidge était toujours heureuse d'être avec ses camarades et son frère. Bien que celui-ci n'était pas toujours très content de la savoir ici, il ne pouvait admettre qu'elle excellait en la matière quand il s'agissait d'informatique.

Hunk était toujours là pour ses amis.

Shiro était toujours fier de sa meilleure équipe.

Allura continuait de se faire draguer par Lance, s'attirant les foudres de son amant.

Et Coran venait aussi souvent que possible voir les progrès de la proclamée meilleure équipe de la promotion, car ils étaient sûrement le futur des forces de l'armée mondiale.

* * *

 _Du coup, on finit la dessus. C'est neuneu, et on m'a fait remarqué beaucoup de ce qui n'allait pas._

 _J'espère tout de même que je ne vous aurez pas trop fait perdre votre temps._

 _Maintenant, j'espère que je vais réussir à apprendre de mes erreurs, et donc pouvoir écrire de nouveaux textes plus intéressants ! J'espère aussi que depuis le temps je n'ai pas perdu l'âme charitable qui avait été d'accord pour relire ma prochaine fanfic' avant que je ne m'enfonce trop vite dans un truc nul, parce que je ne pense pas être capable de vous offrir quelque chose de potable seule !_

 _Mais bon, rien ne me dit que vous lirez mes prochains textes aussi, je parle peut-être dans le vide là. x')_

 _Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusque là, je pense que vous êtes prêt pour devenir astronaute après avoir passé cette épreuve ! o/_

 _Bonnes vacances, du coup, il faut bien en profiter !_


End file.
